Miguel Bagster
Miguel Bagster was a decorated hero of the Commonwealth whose much publicised strike against the Parasone Liberation Militia featured prominently in the Earth Commonwealth propaganda in the Second Phase of the Colonial Revolutionary Wars. However, he was a con-man, who did not intend to cause the death of Lady Felicia Cassabi. His elevation to the status of propaganda poster boy was based on a lie, but wasn't something he failed to capitalise on. Early Life & Education Born in the Lewisham and Greenwich Maternity Hospital in 2225, Bagsters family moved him back to their flat on Rosenthal Road. The Greater London Autarchy had abandoned much of the borough after the earthquake of 2224, attempting to rehouse displaced families into their new mega-arcology at New Bromley City. The Bagster's could not afford the move after the death of Miguel's father Matias in an assault on Tepes and the family (mother Freda and sister Christine) remained in the dilapidated appartment block. Miguel's mother dispaired that he repeatedly refused to study the approved curriculum and he modded the education tablet, ignoring the Home School Vid channels, to teach himself some cutting edge hacking techniques As a teenager, Bagster established contact with a con-artist neighbour who taught him the basics of grifting. The two worked a number of long cons utilising Miguel's technical and hacking expertise. When his neighbour died, Bagster was bequeathed one last elaborate scheme. Career Bagster transported a mysterious package from a long-forgotten lock-up in the heart of London to the tiny Parasonian moon of Wichestyt. Leaving Earth in a cryogenic frozen state via orbital elevator, he hitched a ride on "Erica's Shadow" - one of the most famous of the Commonwealth Space Fleet's frigates. On board the ship, Bagster discovered that the package contained an illegal Einstrontium bomb that he was to see to notorious Parasone Liberation Militia revolutionary leader Lady Felicia Cassabi. At the handover site in an ice cave on Wichestyt, however, the distrusting nature of the rebels lead to a serious accident. The Einstrontium bomb detonated, triggering a cave-in, in which Lady Cassabi was killed. Bagster only escaped with his life when troops from "Erica's Shadow" rescued him. Bagster secured safe passage back to Earth by masqueraing as an agent of the European Combined Intelligence Service on a decaptiation mission to assassinate the head of the PLM. For this act, Bagster received a special commendation from Earth President. Personal Life In recognition of his efforts against revolutionary terrorist groups, Bagster received the Presidential Commendation for Gallantry. Bagster's family were moved into the New Bromley arcology that had so long eluded their means. Bagster spent nearly all of his life in the arcology; in part, because the structure was almost entirely self-sufficient, but also as he feared a revenge attack from what remained of the PLM. Death Legacy Bagster went into hiding after his citation for bravery. He was a well known figure around the arcology for his dress-sense and impeccibly turned out appearance. He married his wife Cynthia in 2254 and they brought up three children: Rosalita, Miguel Jr and Pepe. Wichestyt remains uninhabitable to this day. Awards & Honours Awarded the Presidential Commonwealth Commendation for Gallantry at the Presidential Palace in Arnhem in September 2252. Category:People of the Colonial Revolutionary Wars